Wilted Flowers -Discontinued-
by AurelieCriss
Summary: What if Katniss couldn't volunteer and Prim was forced into the arena? This is Prim's story of her Games. Peeta may step into the picture, but for good or bad? Rated T for brief violence and because it's the Hunger Games! -Discontinued-
1. The Opposite of an Uneventful Reaping

**This is my first FanFic, so, review please and thank you! Rated T because it's the Hunger Games! **

**Wilted Flowers**

**Prologue **

**Prim's POV**

I was curled up next to Mother. Today was reaping day. And I qualified now, because I was twelve years old. My sister Katniss was eighteen and could not be in the Hunger Games, ever. I was all alone in the world of Panem. I heard Katniss getting up to go hunt for tonight's dinner. If I were going to be here. But the odds were way against my favor, I had only one entry this year. Katniss refused to let me sign up for tessarae, the meager supply of grain and oil in exchange for entering your name more times for the Hunger Games. I crawled out of bed to go milk Lady, my goat.

**Chapter 1**

**The Opposite of an Uneventful Reaping**

**Prim's POV**

As I stroked Lady's neck, I thought about this morning. Were people already crying for their children, certain that they were going to be chosen because they were entered so many times?

I think that the record amount of times someone had gone in was ninety-three times. And against all possible odds, that boy won.

That boy was Haymitch Abernathy, winner of the 50th Hunger Games. It was also a Quarter Quell, which was that every twenty-five years the Capitol put some deadly twist on the Games.

The first Quarter Quell the citizens had to vote for each male and female tribute. The second Quarter Quell, there were twice as many tributes as usual. That was the year Haymitch won.

Nowadays, he's just a drunk that usually does nothing to help tributes. District Twelve's tributes were mostly the first to die in the initial bloodbath. What's a bloodbath, well, you'd think that since I'm so young that I don't know anything, but trust me. After growing up watching Hunger Games, I know almost as much as the average adult.

There's a Cornucopia in the center of the arena that contains all you could ever need; food, water, tents, lots of weapons, shelter, tools, backpacks full of them all, all you can think of plus more.

Everyone wants the booty, so they all begin fighting for it. Remember, this a fight to the death, which means the last one alive wins, so they all hack it out at each other trying to get supplies. The Careers, or the tributes trained their whole lives for this very moment, all team up and scour the Cornucopia, killing anyone who comes within a mile of the place.

At least eleven tributes die in the bloodbath. Just because you escape the Cornucopia alive, doesn't mean you're that smart. Most kids aren't. They're just lucky. That or the Careers forgot about them while they held off the tributes that got scores almost as high as theirs.

It's the worst part of the Games, except for the ending fight between the last two tributes. It's the worst. Most tributes are the brink of death whenever they win. One tribute had half his head chopped off and was unconscious whenever they lifted him up.

But enough about past Hunger Games; they're too tragic to talk about.

I get dressed in a yellow blouse and a long gray skirt, and then braid my hair back into a braid. Katniss arrives at the house, ready to attend the mandatory reaping. I'm only entered once, and Katniss says not to worry. I'm about as safe as you can get, but in Panem, you're never safe.


	2. HeartWrenching Goodbyes

**Update: A warning: I have a very unpredictable life, so if I mysteriously drop off the face of FanFiction for a while, I'm sorry! Here's to a second chapter of my first every FanFiction! Also, you'll notice that sometimes I won't actually write what's in the chapter title, don't worry, all part of my master plan mwahahaha! Read and review please! Now stop reading this and read the words below! **

**Wilted Flowers**

**Chapter 2**

**The Very Heart-Wrenching Goodbyes**

**Prim's POV**

"Katniss, don't make me go! Please!" I cry, on the edge of losing myself entirely. I've been a wreck all morning, but I've been trying to hold on to myself. Katniss catches me before I can fall over and crushes me to her chest, threatening to envelope me completely.

"Prim, I'm so sorry, but I have no control over this reaping, you know that." She says. I'm glad for her. Some sisters would whisper comforting words and try to calm me down, but Katniss get's right to the point. She know's I'm no fool. If I didn't show up I would be imprisoned. But even that would be better then getting reaped.

Mother ushers us out the door, and I wince at the sound of the gravel beneath my feet. Will this be the last time I see my home? I steal a quick glance and say a silent goodbye to my only home. My mother and Katniss are silent, but they have each grabbed my hands. I breathe slowly, to try and calm myself down.

Katniss is being brave for me, but I know she's dying on the inside. This reaping will be just as hard for her as it will for me. We arrive in the square, and my family directs me to the twelve-year-old roped off section. I take my place and squeeze my hands together. I seal my lips too, to keep from screaming all sorts of obscenities to Panem.

Our annual announcer, Effie Trinket, bobs onstage with a very unnatural colored wig on her head. Bright pink, or that's what I think it is. It's getting harder to focus as she welcomes us and gives her cheery "Happy Hunger Games!" chirp. I look around and everyone around me is as still as ever. The mayor gives his boring Treaty of Treason and then his even more boring speech about the Dark Days. I'm sweating from head to toe and can't seem to stop shaking.

Too soon, Effie Trinket is standing back up and introducing our only living Victor in Twelve, Haymitch Abernathy. Haymitch staggers onstage, drunk. He waves to Effie, then leaps backwards into the air, plummets to the ground, and goes unconscious. Effie sighs, and tries to get the act back together.

"Time for the choosing of one girl and one boy tribute! May the odds be ever in your favor!" she cries, and when no response comes up, she thrusts her hand into the female glass orb. She digs around for a minute and all the while I'm trembling from head to toe and am losing my focus as every second goes by. I'm about to black out when Effie is calling my name. Why is she calling my name? I'm not important. But she calls it again, and I realize. I was chosen! My eyes widen as I slowly, as if in a dream, walk toward the stage. My whole life is over.

I was going to die. It was just hard to accept. But I would try my hardest to get as far as I could. Even if it meant allying with people I hate. I would try as hard as I could not to kill, but I might have to eventually. I take my place on the stage and wait for the boy tribute to be called. I faintly heard Katniss screaming my name, and then whimpering off into quiet groans. I want to tell her I'll be alright, but she's no fool.

I look over and am surprised to see the male tribute. I recognize is face. The name Peeta registers in my brain, and I know his father is the baker. The one I give the cheeses to. My face falls, I don't want to kill him. But I must if I am to win. But I'm not going to win!

After the ceremony we're escorted to the Justice Building. I've only ever been here once, to receive a medal for my father's death. I barely even remember. I'm lead to a big room that is nicer then I've ever laid eyes on. Plush velvet couches with pillows of the same materials, and thick tapestries made of the stuff. The velvet threatens to smother me in a sea of red. I sit down on the couch, and sigh. This was the hard part.

My first visitors are Katniss and my mother. I climb like a young child onto her lap and lay my head on her chest. I don't say anything, but she does. "Try as hard as you can Prim. Find water, and a tree, and a weapon. Don't fight, and try to stay hidden. Make a good alliance beforehand if you want, so you 're for sure with a partner at the beginning. Understand?" she says. I nod my head, and I know, because of Katniss, I'll have to try as hard as I possibly can to win.

I hug both of them as hard as I can and say I love you over and over again. The Peacekeepers come inside and escort my family out. I scream "I love you so much," over and over and give them a last hug, then the door slams shut and I'm left alone again.

The next visitor is expected. Gale comes in, whispers a few words of hunting advice I'll never use, and gives me a hug, then leaves. A few more people come by and whisper words of encouragement. The baker comes by and says nothing, but hands me bag of cookies. I've never tasted one before. And then an unexpected visitor stops by. Madge sounds urgent. "They let you take one thing from your District. A token of sorts. I want you to have this Prim, so that when you look at it you'll always think of home when you look at it. Please take it." She says. I nod without saying anything and accept the golden pin that looks like it's a bird. I hug her and she leaves, whispering a "good luck".

The Peacekeepers guide me out of the Justice Building and I'm loaded into a car and driven to a train. I've never been in a car or a train, and it's exhilarating. I stay in my compartment until dinner, going through the clothes and eating the cookies from the baker. They tasted delicious.


	3. The NotSoOrdinary Dinner

**Update: Chapter 3 and Merry Christmas Eve!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to the brilliant mind of Suzanne Collins. **

**Wilted Flowers**

**Chapter 3**

**The Not-So-Ordinary Dinner**

**Prim's POV**

I sit down on the plush, comfy bed, and cocoon myself in the thick fleece blankets. No tears come though, and I shouldn't expect any. Whenever I am deeply sad I appear mad. I don't feel mad though. I roll around for a while, but sleep never comes. This day has been so not as planned. I was supposed to be home eating fish stew and strawberries with Katniss. Instead I'm on a tribute train.

I finally accept that sleep will not come to me, so I waited and waited until Effie called me to dinner. I eagerly jumped out of the crumpled bed sheets and tried to find my way to the dining car. I do and am greeted by Effie, a drunken Haymitch, and two people I do not recognize, but have very un-Capitol like looks. Peeta is there too, across the table, but he seems to be intentionally ignoring me.

I sigh and sit down. When I do I'm served so much food I think I might pass out. A huge platter of beef and vegetables on wild rice, a basket of rolls that keep my family going for a week, pea soup, and a glass of something that I think is orange juice. I've tasted an orange once, when my father bought one for some occasion that I can't remember. I stuff myself with so much food I think I'm going to explode.

And it's probably good to get a few pounds on before the Games, although I probably won't gain anything. I try not to worry about it. Effie Trinket keeps reminding us to save space because there will be more, but I just can't stop eating! It's so much and so good. I finally lean back and take in my other companions. Haymitch is drunk as ever, and Peeta is still eating, but he's looking a bit green.

After watching Haymitch down his fourth glass of wine, I'm fed up with him. How can he help us when he's drunk? He's our lifeline in the arena. "Haymitch!" I shout out, just wanting to get his attention. He looks up and gives me a drunken smile. I attempt to ignore it. "You're supposed to help us in the arena?" I say, but it sounds more like a question. Peeta has stopped eating and is looking at Haymitch too.

Haymitch looks around, and sits down his glass. "Yeah, so? What? Do you guys think one of you can win?" he says, and bursts out laughing. Ouch. That really hurt. He pretty much said that he wouldn't help us. Before I know it there is the sound on breaking glass and flesh meeting bone. I jump up and grab a knife, slamming it down by Haymitch's hand as hard as I could, which wasn't much.

Haymitch just leans back. Peeta is red, and his jaw is clenched. "What are you saying? Do you want this little girl to die? Well, I'm going to try as hard as I can to keep her alive because she is too young to die! Now give us advice, or go get another drink!" he yells, causing me to flinch. Haymitch looks at us both.

"Fine," he says after a minute or two. I look around and notice that Effie, and the two others have disappeared. I can't blame them. Haymitch looks at both of us. "I'll stay sober enough to help you, only if you don't interfere with my drinking. Understand?" he says. I nod, we both do. Peeta plunges right in.

"When we get in the arena, what is the best strategy," but he's cut off by Haymitch. "Slow down. One step at a time, first, you'll be placed in the hands of your stylists tomorrow. You won't like what they do to you, but whatever it is, don't resist." He explains. I'm about to protest, but he cuts me off like he did Peeta. "Don't resist. Now get some rest, we'll arrive in the Capitol tomorrow." He says, clearly dismissing us.

It's all so overwhelming for me. Why was I chosen? Why does there even have to be a Hunger Games? As I'm walking to my compartment, tears now threatening to overflow, I feel a warm hand on my shoulder. I look behind me and see Peeta standing there. He looks at me.

"I will try my hardest to protect you, Prim. I truly will." He says. I turn completely around. "So are we. . . .allies?" I ask nervously, hoping it was the right thing to ask. Peeta smiles. "I guess you just confirmed that. Goodnight Prim," he says, and then walks off to his compartment. I call after him, "Goodnight. . . . . . . . .Peeta." I tread to my bed and crash, sleep overcoming me.

But before I fall asleep my mind forms one thought. _You may be allies, but nobody can be trusted here._


	4. Ouch! That Hurt!

**Update: Here's to Chapter 4 of Wilted Flowers! I hope people are reading, this is my first FanFic and I would love some feedback! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to the brilliant mind of Suzanne Collins. **

**Wilted Flowers**

**Chapter 4**

**Ouch, that Hurts! **

**Prim's POV**

I grit my teeth harder then before as Venia, a small Capitol woman yanks a shred of fabric across my leg, uprooting my almost non-existent hair. I did not like what they were doing, but I followed Haymitch's orders to not resist. Venia laughs her high, chirpy laugh that I can't seem to get used to.

"Alright, here's the last one! You're really not hairy at all, but there are some strands that just refuse to go away! Here we go!" she pipes in her silly Capitol accent. I smile what I hope is a sincere smile and grit my teeth once more. It hurt so much, but I hadn't uttered a single word.

Octavia, a plump woman who's entire body was green with some sort of spray paint, clasps her hands onto my leg to keep it from moving, like I was so wiggly before. They rip the fabric and the last bit of my hair away and then take off the thin robe I've been allowed to wear on and off. I haven't even seen my stylist yet. I guess he or she just doesn't want to see me until I'm all prepared and ready to be shaped.

My prep team circles around me, holding tweezers in case they missed a strand. Flavius, a guy who's hair is bright orange, and hangs in corkscrews. He applies a fresh coat of his trademark purple lipstick, and then all three step back and admire their work.

"Oh, you look better every minute! You're not ugly at all! Now that all the filth is off, you're actually a bit pretty!" Octavia squeaks. They hurry off and I'm left in the room by myself. I think about putting the robe back on, but I don't. My prep team is so adorable. The way they are really trying to help me.

Eventually my stylist comes in. It's the male from the table. Up close, he looks nothing like stylist should. Most of the stylists I've seen on TV are so altered with tattoos, jewels, and hairstyles they scare me to death. In fact, I had to turn my head when they were interviewed, out of fear of vomiting. But this man has met none of my expectations.

His hair seems it's natural shade of brown, and his eyes are grey, but have bits of gold flecks that seem natural. He also has just a hint of gold eyeliner, which brings out the gold flecks even more. He strolls around me, taking me in. After a couple of minutes he hands me my robe. I gratefully put it one, feeling uncomfortable.

"My name is Cinna, I'll be your stylist, let's go sit and chat for a minute?" he introduces. I'm taken aback at how normal he really is. His voice seems to lack the Capitol accent. He guides me to a room with two velvet couches that almost make me cry because they are similar to the ones in the Justice Building. I sit down on the opposite side of Cinna. He smiles at me and presses a button that lifts a second table out of the first that holds our lunch.

It looks so delicious that I can't even describe what it is. The first question that Cinna asks surprises me. "Tell me about your family, Prim," he says. I swallow my food and think about it for a minute. But all I can conjure is how lucky Capitol citizens are and how unfair it is that young children have to starve in District Twelve whereas here, they cry because they didn't get their favorite meal.

Cinna looks at me. "How despicable we must seem to you, Prim." He says. I'm taken aback, once again. This Cinna has nothing but surprises. I look around, suddenly nervous. "You, you're not despicable, no one really is, you all are just. . . . .um. . . .privileged." I say, trying not to sound forward.

Cinna gives a quiet laugh. I join in. I think I may like Cinna back home. But here, like everyone else, he's preparing me for slaughter.


	5. The WorstBest Costume Ever

**Update: Thanks to those few who reviewed my recent chapters! I explained in my profile about the tense situation, but I'll briefly explain it here. My style of writing can be very confusing for some people, I almost always write in first person and sometimes it'll seem like the character is talking about the past then all of a sudden they're in the present, well, my characters are constantly shifting from flashbacks to real life situations. I know it's confusing, but the more you read the more you'll understand! Thanks so much **

**Disclaimer: Same as Always**

**Wilted Flowers**

**Chapter Five**

**The Worst-Best Costume Ever**

**Prim's POV**

After we finished our lunch Cinna lead me back into the Remake Room. I look at him. "Uh oh, are we tearing off more of my hair? I barely have any left!" I say, worried I'd been forced back onto the cold metal table that I hated so much.

Cinna laughed, and sat down on the table, leaving me standing and looking around. I was confused, wasn't he going to work on me some more? Tattoo me? Blow up my lips and dye me a bright pink or maybe a pitch black because I've seen some of District Twelve's costumes, and some of them are just down right insulting.

I crossed my arms. Cinna finally speaks up. "I brought you here to seek out your opinion." He says, calmly. I look up at him. What did he say? My opinion? I've never been asked that before, usually I just go with whatever the grown-up's say I'm supposed to do or wear or eat. I struggle for words.

"Um, my opinion?" I manage to squeak out. Cinna stands up, towering over me, making me feel vulnerable. But I am vulnerable. That's the problem . Cinna responds to my questions after a moment of awkward silence. "I want your opinion on your opening ceremonies costume, of course." He answers. Oh. My costume for the opening ceremonies.

That's the time when all the tributes are marched around the circle of the Capitol and shown off like show pets. I look away from Cinna, not wanting to hurt his feelings, which is odd because I usually am scared to death of the stylists. "I like the coal miner's outfits, yeah, they're all right. Really, as long as I'm not naked, I could care less to be honest." I blurt out, then cover my mouth, so ashamed of saying something so rude.

But Cinna only grins. He claps me on the back in a playful manner, but I still flinch. I do hope I get a better costume then last year because, for some reason the prettiest tributes always get the most sponsers, or whatever they call people who give you money to buy supplies for your District's tribute.

I think I'm finally warming up to Cinna, actually thinking I might have a friend here. Cinna chuckles and then speaks again. It seems like long silences are his trademark. "My dear Prim, my dear, dear Prim. You won't be in a coal miner's outfit, you'll be in something, let's just say, it's never been done before. But I promise, you'll be perfectly safe. I guarantee it." He says, then walks out, leaving me standing there like a clueless duck.

Perfectly safe? What does that mean? Nobody is "perfectly safe" when you're a tribute in the Hunger Games. Oh my gosh, am I in for the ride of my life.


	6. The Opening Ceremonies

**Update: Thanks to those of you who are reading my story, I really appreciate it! Just more reviews please, thanks! I know some of my chapters are relatively short, but don't worry, that just means there isn't enough info to make a long chapter!**

**Disclaimer: You guys should probably know by now! **

**Wilted Flowers**

**Chapter Six**

**The Extremely Terrifying yet Exhilarating Opening Ceremonies**

**Prim's POV**

I dressed in a pitch black leotard with boots that go all the way up to my knees. My face is covered in some sort of make-up and my prep team is literally drawing my face back out. I've come to adore my prep team. They're so funny and chatty, and I love to listen to them babble about the smallest things.

I honestly enjoy their company, even though they seem oblivious to the fact that I probably won't be coming back. Yes, I've sworn I would try my hardest to win, but even then it will be hard. Venia giggles about her annual Hunger Games party she throws every year. "The people were literally falling on the ground laughing!" she trills. I gasp. "Were they hurt?" I ask. Venia laughs even harder, assuring me that nobody was hurt.

After a while the prep team leaves, giving me kisses and hugs, and telling me what a hit I'll be. Cinna comes in after they have left and has something gold and red and yellow, and other sorts of colors that remind me of fire. Fire. . .Fire! That's what Cinna plans on doing, setting me on fire! Why would he do that? I'm surprised the Capitol even allowed it!

He senses my distress apparently and attempts to calm me down. "Don't worry, Prim, it's just a little artificial fire Portia and I came up with. Peeta will be the same." He says. Oh, that calms me down slightly. Speaking of Peeta, I haven't seen him at all since we formed an alliance. In fact, he hasn't even been at dinner.

"Where is Peeta, Cinna?" I ask, curious. Cinna drapes the streamers in a cape across the back of my leotard. "He's been spending quite a lot of time in his quarters since we arrived in the Training Center a day ago." Oh, I never even saw him when we disembarked the train. I remember just being extremely amazed at the size and grandeur of the Capitol with it's tall, silver buildings, and big cars rolling down the streets.

After Cinna has adjusted my make-up, I turn and look in the mirror. I look beautiful, still like a girl, but more mature. I guess it's just the edge I needed in the arena. Cinna smiles at his work and takes my hand, causing me to flinch, but I get over it quickly.

He leads me to the ground level of the Remake Center where twelve chariots are waiting with horses trained so well they don't even need someone to guide them. I stroke the black horses which I know are mine, and I love it instantly, even though this will be the only time I ever see them. I just love animals and helping them feel better.

Cinna and my prep team come up, accompanied by Portia, her prep team, and finally, a dashing Peeta. He almost makes me want to faint, he looks so beautiful. I might want to kiss him if I were old enough. He looks at me and smiles. "You look very pretty, Prim." He says simply. I nod and try to respond, but for some reason my lips are sealed. I just nod my head and look away.

Too soon, we're being told to board our chariots. I look ahead for the first time and see the other district's tributes. I didn't watch the recap of the reapings, even though Effie insisted, I didn't want to be scared even further. Now I wished I had. I see a huge boy about sixteen, and then a small girl, who has to be my age, from District Eleven. Immediately the word "ally" comes up, and I know we have to team up. Just as District One's chariot is rolling out by snowy white horses, Haymitch and Effie run up. I look at Peeta.

"What do you think about the fire?" I ask. Peeta just shrugs his shoulders. "I'll protect you no matter what," He says, nearly making me fall out of the chariot. Cinna and Portia come up with the fire I'm guessing and ignites us. Amazingly, I feel nothing. I look at Peeta and he is breathtaking, I guess I must look the same because he's blushing at a twelve-year-old.

As our chariot rolls out Peeta suddenly takes my hand. I don't protest and hold on to it tightly. I hold my head up like Cinna ordered, smile, and wait for the cheering, because I know this will be better then anything.

The crowd is silent for a minute, then erupts in cheers so deafening I might fall off just from the sound waves. The audience is going crazy, chanting our district's number. I hold tightly to Peeta's hand and wave with my other, thoroughly enjoying myself. Surely we will get sponsers. Who wouldn't want to sponser someone so gorgeous and young? I know if I had money I would.

As I waved and smiled and laughed, I thought, _I may actually have a chance. I may win this year's Games. Watch out, everyone. _


	7. The Very Deep Yet Short Conversation

**Update: Thanks so much for any new readers! I'm really liking writing this story, and hopefully, you're getting used to my writing style! Read and Review please please please! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins**

**Wilted Flowers**

**Chapter Seven**

**A Very Deep Yet Short Conversation**

**Prim's POV**

As the chariots rolled around the City Circle, I noticed the cameras stayed on us a lot longer then seemed fair, but I couldn't seem to care less. I smile and smile and never let go of Peeta's hand. It seemed that his warmth and strength kept me steady. He almost felt like an older brother, except that I had a crush on him.

As the chariots came to a stop in front of the President's mansion did I finally try to loosen my fingers. But Peeta wouldn't let me budge. I didn't look up to see why, just kept ahold. As we stopped I looked up at the screen, we were beautiful with night coming. Our flickering was almost mesmerizing, in fact I had to tear my eyes away just to listen to the President. He welcomed us to the 74th Hunger Games, and then sent us on our way to the Training Center where we will stay for the remainder of our prep time.

We've been at the Training Center for one day, but only in the Remake Center. As we got off our chariots I said a final goodbye to our horses, then allowed Peeta to take my hand and lead me to our floor. Each district had a whole floor to themselves, which I thought was crazy, I've never been in a place so big before. Compared to my house at home, this was a mega mansion.

I playfully punched the number 12 and giggled as the elevator zoomed upward, the people shrinking into little ants. Peeta laughed at my amusement and made me blush and look away. Our capes were just extinguishing themselves. Peeta looked at me. "I really like you, Prim. Like a little sister." He says. That surprises me. Nobody has ever liked me, except maybe my sister. I don't have many friends at home.

The elevator doors open and we're greeted by our entourage. Effie, Haymitch, Cinna, and Portia all wait for us. Once we step out we're smothered with shouts of praise, congratulations, and claps on the back. Cinna and Portia receive a fair amount of praise too for their hard work. After the initial congratulating is over, we're directed to our quarters where Effie orders us to wash up and be ready for dinner. Peeta follows me to my room, which makes me feel a bit uncomfortable until he speaks up.

"Hey Prim, can I tell you something?" He asks. I turn around, unsure of what he might ask. I open my door and invite him in. He politely sits down on one of plush loveseats while I go into my bathroom, lock the door, and strip of my costume. The events of the day have exhausted me and I realize I haven't had a full nights sleep in days. The night before the reaping I was tossing and turning, the night on the car I was crying, and the night at the Capitol I was too scared to even sleep. I wonder how I've been coping. It must've been my willpower to do my best.

After I've showered, dressed, and combed my hair out of its elaborate braid do I return to my room. Peeta is studying the carpet whenever I walk in. He pats the side of my bed and I gratefully sit down, the exhaustion finally catching up with me. Unconsciously I lean against Peeta's shoulder. I yank myself back and look down. "Sorry," I mumble, embarrassed. Peeta laughs softly.

"It's okay, Prim, I don't mind. Now, about that something I have to tell you. Can you keep a secret?" He asks. I nod, confused. Why does he want me to keep a secret? Peeta continues. "Prim, I've liked your sister for as long as I have ever known. And I know how much she loves you, and how much she will lose if you die in the arena. So I'm here to tell you that I'm going to try everything in my power to protect you, Prim. I want you to know that I will never ever hurt you, and if one of us is coming out of the arena, it's you. Do you trust me?" he finishes.

Wow. That's a lot to take in at one time. He just confessed his love of my sister, and swore he would do anything to save my life. Only one thing am I absolutely sure of. He's trying hard to make District Twelve have a winner. And it's not going to be him.


	8. Training with a Vengeance

**Update: Thanks for those of you who are currently reading my first Fanfiction ever! I am really enjoying the site, and plan to keep posting new stories. I currently am writing a new story, about Hilly Holebrook's point of view in The Help that I will publish in middle January. Read and Review please!**

**Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins**

**Wilted Flowers**

**Chapter Eight**

**Training with a Vengeance**

**Prim's POV**

After Peeta left I had a vague feeling that maybe what he said was a lie. All part of his strategy to win these Games. But in the back of my mind I knew that wasn't true. Why would he lie so deeply to me? If he wants me dead, it won't be hard to kill me.

I walk slowly, dragging my feet on the carpet to delay going to dinner. I don't want to see Peeta, don't want to look into the eyes of someone who could possibly be devising a way to kill me.

Haymitch, who I haven't seen in a while sits at the table, drinking a glass of water, looking distressed. I sit down, and am served an enormous platter of something so delicious it's hard to describe. Big chunks of some sort of meat, with rice and something else that has a fruity flavor.

After I'm finished and had my fill Haymitch speaks up. "Okay, you two, training is for the next three days. Would you guys like to be coached together or separately?" he asks. Peeta answers before I even have time to process the question.

"Together," he says. Effie looks up from her food. "That's very good, Peeta. Working together tends to get more sponsors." She remarks, then looks down, appearing embarrassed.

Training was the part of prep time I dreaded. I wasn't good at anything, and I can barely stand holding a knife, let alone throw it. But I'll have to try to use my resources in whatever way I can. Haymitch then asks the question I've been wishing he would forget.

"What can you guys do?" he asks. I look at Peeta, but he only looks back at me. Finally I speak up. "I can't do anything at all. I can't even cut a slice of bread without cutting myself." I confess, feeling weak.

Peeta jumps right to my aide though. What's his deal? "She's wrong, I've seen her at home, helping take care of the patients. She's a healer. She can fix any wound." He says. Wow, he's completely flattering. Sure, I can heal a cut, but not anything major.

I look at him, determined to come back to his aide. I look at Haymitch. It seems like something my sister would do. "Well, Peeta is strong, I've seen him lift very heavy things." I whisper. Of course, Peeta denies this, but I stand by what I've said. Haymitch nods.

"Don't doubt yourself, Prim, healing can be very useful whenever you're hurt or dealing with someone who's hurt. That goes for you too, Peeta. Strength is very important in the arena. Just come up with a weapon and you might stand a chance. Now get to bed, you need your rest." He says, clearly dismissing us.

Peeta walks me to my quarter again, and I unconsciously wrap my arms around him, feeling the hard muscles of his chest and loving it. He hesitates for a moment before wrapping his arms around me and squeezing me tight. That little girl crush moved to something bigger. I think I'm in love with him. Which is totally the wrong thing I should be feeling. We would never end up married even if we hadn't been reaped.

After I let go Peeta left without saying anything. I went into my room and crawled underneath the covers and fell asleep instantly.

I woke up the next morning and swore I would try my hardest to learn some new skills. I dressed in sturdy pants and a light blue shirt. I walked to the the dining room and saw a side table full of all sorts of breakfast items. I load my plate and sit down to dig in. Cinna and Portia arrive, and so does Peeta, looking exhausted and sick. My healer genes immediately kick in.

"Are you feeling alright, Peeta? Does your head hurt?" I ask, starting to feel worried because they'll toss you into the arena no matter what state you're in. Someone even had a deathly case of the flu, and he died before even making it to the Cornucopia.

Peeta shrugged his shoulders and sat down with just a small plate of eggs and ham. I scoot my chair out and get up. I go around to Peeta and immediately place my hands on his neck. Effie, Haymitch, Cinna, and Portia all look at me.

"Prim, we can get a doctor, it's really not necessary," but Portia trails off as I turn into my healing self. I feel around his warm neck, checking his lymph nodes. They feel swollen and sore. In fact, if I apply pressure Peeta winces. I look to one of the Capitol attendants who are always oddly silent.

"Can you get me some fever medicine and stomach pills? Thanks." I order, becoming less worried now that I knew what was wrong with him. I give him the medicine, order him to eat slowly, then sit back down. I do and feel five pairs of eyes looking at me.

"What?" I ask, feeling self-conscious. I didn't like it when people judged me. Cinna laughs. "You're just so smart, Prim, that's all. To know exactly what was wrong with him so quickly. In fact, you practically saved his life. Had you not caught that, he could've been sick whenever the Games started and died sooner, not that you'll. . .nevermind." Cinna trails off, blushing.

Haymitch studies me. "Prim, you'll have to start training with a vengeance if you want to be able to cause pain then cease it. Oh Lord, this'll be a challenge." He says.

Ouch, that hurt. But he's right. I need to train so hard nobody will ever doubt me, or even forget about me. I must be unforgettable in these Games.


	9. Strong, Stocky, and Arrogant

**Update: Thank you to those of you who have been reviewing! I know some of you commented on the whole Prim being in love with Peeta thing, but I really didn't know that was going to happen, my characters surprise me sometimes! Anyway, read and review please! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins**

**Wilted Flowers**

**Chapter Nine**

**Strong, Stocky, and Arrogant**

**Prim's POV**

I put on the outfit Cinna has instructed me to wear to training. Apparently Haymitch wants us to look like a team. Fine with me, the more time with Peeta, the better. I don't know what overcame me. I've never had a crush on a boy before, and never with someone four years older then me. I try to not notice him as much, but whenever I do that it seems like I notice him more.

Especially his eyes; those deep blue eyes that hold so many secrets. That's what made me like him. But always, in the very back of my mind, is the nagging feeling that one of us is for sure going to die, if not both. But hopefully, it'll be with each other. Loneliness is a big factor in dying in the arena. Since I've already guaranteed myself an alliance, that's just one less thing I'll have to worry about.

I dress in my outfit, and head to the elevator, where Peeta and Haymitch are waiting.

I wonder what Peeta's thinking, us being dressed alike. I feel kind of strange. Peeta gives a good-natured one-armed hug and then let's go smiling at me. Oh gosh, don't blush, Prim, don't! I manage to restrain myself and smile as the elevator zooms downward this time.

Once we arrive at the Training Center which is underground, we listen to the trainers and they tell us about the stations and how there is absolutely no physical fighting between tributes. As soon as she dismisses us I see that big, brawny tributes head straight to the deadliest looking weapons and handle them as if they had used them for years.

I look at Peeta. "What should we do? I mean, Haymitch didn't tell us how to look." I say, confused. Peeta grabs my hand, making me shiver inside. "How about we appear mediocre, so it looks like we're not very good?" he asks. I nod my head, not caring either way.

I suggest the snare station first, because I know nothing of those. The trainer shows us a simple snare that I master after a few hours. After that we move on to the edible plants section and that's when I notice Rue, the twelve year old from District Eleven.

Peeta does too, and at lunch tells me to invite her over. I cross over to where she is sitting all alone and sit across from her. I smile and hold out my hand. "Hello, my name's Prim, you must be Rue! Would you like to come sit at my table. Peeta doesn't bite!" I say, giggling at myself.

Rue looks at me questioningly then smiles. She picks up her plate and follows me over to where Peeta has both our plates. Oh, how sweet! I sit down and Rue sits beside me. Peeta introduces himself and for a while we don't talk because we are too busy eating.

After a while I speak up. "So, Rue, how would like to be allies? With Peeta and I?" I ask straightforward. She swallows and looks surprised, I guess she thought nobody would want to team up with her. She smiles and speaks for the first time in a high soprano voice. "Sure! I need to have somebody help me. I'm Rue by the way, although, you probably already know that. So, since we're allies do we train together?"

Peeta thinks about this for a moment. "Not exactly, see, we don't want the Careers thinking that we're allied. So you can kind of trail after us, do the stations we just did after we move on. Understand?" he says. Rue nods, she seems very smart.

After we finish eating we really start to train. I learn how to throw a knife a fair distance, make fishing poles, and start fires. Lucky for me Peeta knows how to use swords and spears and maces. But just because you know weapons like that doesn't mean they'll be at the Cornucopia. One year, all the tributes had were maces they had to bludgeon each other with. It was horrible.

After that first day of training I was so tired I fell asleep before we got to elevator. I remember Peeta's sturdy arms carrying me to my quarters and tucking me in.

When I woke up the next day my clothes were laid out and the shower was set.

I washed and dressed and went to the dining room for breakfast. I sat down and was served an enormous plate of eggs, ham, hash browns, and rolls that could me going for months.

The others arrive soon, along with Haymitch. After everyone is seated and eating I approach Haymitch. "So, Haymitch, you haven't been giving us very much advice lately. So when we went into training we appeared mediocre. I don't know if that was right, but you've been drunk so we couldn't turn to you." I say, accusingly.

He sits down his glass of wine, and looks at both of us, Peeta and I. Then he laughs. Hard, so hard the table is moving. He finally stops and wipes his eyes. "You guys are pretty smart! None of the other tributes have thought of that! But yes, appearing mediocre is the best strategy, because arrogance just lends a hand in your death. Get too cocky and you may forget where you are and what you're doing. So be the opposite of a Career. Be weak, and appear mediocre. None of that strong, stocky, and arrogant BS that the Careers pull. Understand?" he finishes.

We both nod and get ready for our second day of training.


	10. All's Fair in Love and War

**Update: I'm not good with remembering names, but whichever one of you suggested Rue liking Peeta, you read my mind! I was going to do something of that sort. It'll make the alliance kinda tense. I love suggestions and will use anyone idea's in some way or form, even if it's not that obvious. Anyway, read and review pretty please! **

**Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins**

**Wilted Flowers**

**Chapter Ten**

**All's Fair in Love and War, Most of the Time**

**Prim's POV**

I say goodbye to Rue as she is getting ready to leave, but feel a pang of jealousy as Peeta bids her goodnight and gives her a pat on the back. Why would he do that? I mean, we'll have to kill her if we are to win. Am I sensing something? I shake it off, not wanting to let it distract me.

We head back to our floor and I say goodbye to Peeta, wanting some alone time. I strip of my clothing and climb in bed, naked. My hair flows around me and I fall asleep almost instantly. After what seems like only a minute of rest Effie is banging on my door, demanding that I come to dinner.

I dress in a cotton sweatsuit and walk to the dining room, where the table is laden with food of all sorts. I eat pea soup with actual peas floating in them, and paper thin roast beef with little miniature vegetables. As I'm downing my glass of orange juice I notice that only Effie, Peeta, and I have shown up.

"Where're the others?" I ask, wiping my mouth and loading my plate with some sort of creamy potato soup with big chunks of ham and sprinkled with cheddar cheese. Effie sits down her glass of wine. "Well, Haymitch is probably drunk somewhere, and your stylists are busy planning your interview outfits." She explains.

I nod, and finish my soup, feeling full. All this eating as rewarded me with two fine pounds of extra fat. Peeta looks the same, strong and stocky and completely gorgeous. Peeta looks at me questioningly. "Are you alright? You look sick." He says.

I nod vigorously, scooting out my chair and standing up. "I'm fine, thank you, just nervous, although I'm always nervous, I'm just going to go now." I say, and rush to my room, feeling an emotion I've never felt before.

It was like an animal was awakening inside me. I could not be in love with a sixteen-year-old who is probably devising my death right at this moment. Sure, he may be in love with my sister, but what if it was all a lie? What if he just abandons me in the middle of the arena? I decided right then and there that I was not in love with Peeta Mellark anymore. We may be allies, but we will never be together in a million years. From now on, we're just allies, just friends.

I hear a small knock on my door and ignore it. But Peeta walks in anyway. He sits down next to me on my bed and strokes my hair out of my face. Something stirs in me, but I try to ignore it. "Prim, you can't blame yourself for being scared, I am too. Just don't try and deny it. You may be having second thoughts about me, but if you think I would kill you, then you should've broken off the alliance. But you haven't, which means deep down you trust me. I trust you, don't I?" He says. I don't respond.

He kisses my forehead, nearly crumbling my will to dust then and there. As he leaves, I can't help thinking, _This is gonna be hard._

**A/N: Sorry, I know it's a bit short! Please review, please, please, please! Thanks!**_  
><em>


	11. I Knew It All Along

**Update: Thanks again for those of you who read and reviewed my story. I know I put the same update each time, but for me it's the simplest way to say, well, thank you. Just for you information, I recommend you read a new author once she comes out with her new story, SomethingAwkward is her pen name and she's really good! So read her stories too! **

**Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins**

**Wilted Flowers**

**Chapter Eleven**

**I Knew It All Along**

**Prim's POV**

When I woke up the next morning I still felt Peeta's kiss on my forehead. I mentally smacked myself on the forehead, remembering that I needed to forget about Peeta, he was distracting me. I lazily got up and showered, spending time messing with the buttons and dials. I ended up having to scrape off some sort of foam that smelled like roses.

Once I had gotten rid of the stench I headed to my all time favorite place, the dining room. It seemed that was the only room I visited. I loaded my plate with breakfast and sat down, ready to get to training. Peeta arrived and said hello, but I only nodded, not wanting to look into his gorgeous, I mean okay, eyes. Effie and the others were mysteriously missing from the picture.

I hurried to finish my breakfast and get away from Peeta as soon as possible, but he seemed bent on keeping me fastened to him like some sort of keychain on his belt.

I struggled to get away from him as I hurried to the elevator, slammed the doors shut and hit the down button. But he shot his hand through at the last second and the doors opened up.

I groaned, not wanting any alone time with him, as he might ruin my resolve. I crossed my arms and stood away from him, looking out at the awakening Capitol.

He chuckled and I was forced to turn around. My eyes locked with his and that old feeling came back. I cannot be in love with him! He's in love with my sister and even though that's completely gross, they could actually be together if they wanted, whereas Peeta and I don't stand a chance.

"What?" I ask, annoyed by his lack of understanding. Doesn't he get that I don't want to be around him? He crosses his arms, clearly mocking me. "Nothing, nothing at all. You?" he responds. I huff and turn away, his arrogance getting to me.

Who knew a twelve-year-old could cause so much drama? I mean, I don't even know how to cause drama, let alone be in the midst of it. I ignore him all through the first hour of training, and begin to loathe him when he starts talking to Rue at lunch and ignoring me.

What does he see in her anyway? She's nothing but a-wait, I know exactly what's going on. He's meaning to do this to me. He's trying to mess with my head to catch me off guard and then bam! He'll have me back in his clutches once more! I have it all figured out now. The confession of his love for Katniss, him kissing me on my forehead, then flirting with Rue. . . it's all coming together now.

Peeta Mellark is fighting. He's fighting hard. Fighting hard. . . .to kill me.

**A/N: Yes, yes, I know, it's short, but there was just nothing more for Prim to say now that she's figured out Peeta's master plan (Mwahahahahaha) Review please! Thank ya!**


	12. If I Look At You I'll Die

**Update: Thanks ya for reading! Please please review! That's all I have to say right now!**

**Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins**

**Wilted Flowers**

**Chapter Twelve**

**If I Look At You, I'll Die**

**Prim's POV**

After I discovered Peeta's plan, I had to come up with one on my own. I couldn't just ignore him, because he may figure out I know his strategy. I decided I would act as if I knew nothing. When in reality I knew his whole scheme. I would do whatever he told me to do, and then eventually kill him without him knowing.

It's not much, but it's something to work with. I eat a very light breakfast of buttered toast and orange juice then walk down to the Training Center alone, arriving before even Peeta wakes up. A few other tributes have arrived too, including Rue.

I don't pay attention to her, just giving her a half-hearted wave and going to a station. But today I don't try to train, I focus on the other tributes, since I haven't been paying attention to them much. As I'm practicing my knots I take time to notice the other people.

I see a monstrous boy who looks like he weighs two hundred pounds or more. He could just step on me and kill me. The other monsters are the tributes from districts, 1 and 4, classic Career tributes. One of them will most likely win. Peeta could very likely join them if he wanted to.

In fact, I'm surprised he hasn't. The girl tribute from District One, is a beauty queen. She's gorgeous from head to toe. Flowing blonde hair, provocative body, I think I know what her interview outfit is going to be. The District Two female is tall, strong, and menacing.

The others just look mediocre, average tributes that usually die in the bloodbath. The only other people who make any impression whatsoever is the District Eleven male tribute who's a beast, but is very quiet, unlike the others who talk and laugh among themselves.

Then there's Rue and I, and we only make an impression because we're the tiniest, easy pickings. I finish my knot and move on to shelters. Peeta shows up and comes up to me. I act normally and try to make small talk, which quickly dies out. We just focus on the task at hand. After I have mastered spear throwing, which took quite a lot of practice, I ask the question that's been bugging me.

"What are you doing for you private session?" I whisper, nervous. The private sessions take place on the last day of training where you show the Gamemakers your skill. Then they give you a rating, ten being the best, one being the worst. This gives the tributes an idea of each other.

I have an idea of what I'll do, but I'm not sure if it'll work. Peeta looks at me. "I don't know, probably throw around some heavy objects, you?" he asks. I shrug my shoulders and go back to ignoring him. I'm not meaning to, but after I figured out his plan, it's been hard not to.

I hear him sigh and go back to work too. At lunch he catches me off guard. "What's your family like?" He asks, in the middle of me eating pumpkin soup. I almost spit it back out. Why in the world does he want to know about my family?

"I'd rather not talk about it, Peeta." I say, then go back to my soup and ignore the rest of his attempts to get me to speak. As we're heading back to our floor, Peeta stops me.

"What's the problem, Prim? Just yesterday you were talking to me all the time and smiling, and now you're ignoring me and acting as if I don't exist. Did I do something wrong?" he asks, real hurt in his blue eyes. I can't look at him. But finally my conscience breaks down and I spill everything to him.

I turn away and kneel down, wrapping my arms around my knees. "I just can't act happy around you, Peeta, not anymore. I've figured out your plan, and I know you're going to kill me. Everyone is probably thinking, 'Oh look, a tiny twelve-year-old, we can kill her first.' And you know what, they're right! I am going to die in the bloodbath, because nobody cares if I die! You never wanted to ally with me, you just wanted to get inside my head and make me trust you so you could stab me in the back, literally, when the gong sounds and all hell breaks loose! I can't look at you because I know that if I do, I'll die." I cry, tears streaming down my eyes.

Peeta is silent. Then I hear him right by my ear. "If you didn't trust me, why did _you_ ally with _me_?" he whispers, then I hear him press the button and we woosh up.

**A/N: I know it's short, but short chapters are kinda my thing. I know her rant didn't quite make sense, but she's twelve! Review please please please! **


	13. History of the Mockingjays

**Update: Alright, you all, this will be the last chapter of Wilted Flowers for a little while! I'm really focusing on my SYOT right now, so I'm putting Wilted Flowers on the back burner for now! Don't worry, it'll be back as soon as my SYOT is under control! Thanks ya!**

**Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins**

**Wilted Flowers**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**The History of the Mockingjay**

**Prim's POV**

I wait outside the doors to the private training room, anxious, hoping beyond hope that what I have decided to do works. Because if it doesn't all that training just washes away. And I've been training hard. I've learned so much stuff I didn't know before. I have a new mindset, kill or be killed. I'm acting like a Career. With Peeta out of my head now, I can really focus.

I have to go last, so the Gamemakers will probably be drunk by then, but I just have to do well and get their attention. District One goes in first, and it seems like they're in there forever. I sit next to Rue, and we talk about home a little. It used to be painful to talk about home, but I've realized that it helps with the sorrow a little.

"At home, whenever it was snowing, I would bring my goat lady inside and wrap her up in all the blankets, even my own, just so she could be warm to produce milk." I say, giggling at the memory. Rue smiles. "Whenever I'm at home, I sometimes sing a tune to the Mockingjay's just to hear their sweet voices, it calms me." She says.

My eyes widened, what did she say? "Mockingjays? What are those?" I ask, feeling kind of dumb. Rue only laughs, I join in too, just to not look stupid. Some of the other tributes are eyeing us. Rue finally contains herself and explains.

"Do you remember Jabberjays?" she asks. I nod my head. During the rebellion, they were birds that the Capitol created to use against the rebels. They could memorize whole speeches and repeat them to the Capitol. Eventually, the rebels found out and said endless lies. The Capitol was forced to release the birds into the wild, hoping they would die off. But they didn't. They mated with female Mockingbirds, creating a whole new species. They can't enunciate words, but they can sing. Oh! That's what those are!

Rue continues. "Well, at home, there are a lot of Mockingjays. Since I'm usually up highest in the tree, I see the light that signals the end of the day. I sing a little tune and the Mockingjay's repeat it. I usually just like to sing with them." She finishes.

I nod my head. After that we just wait, and whenever Rue goes in, I start to get nervous, what if my plan doesn't work? What if I get a score so low, nobody will sponser me? All of the sponsers I guaranteed during the Opening Ceremonies would vanish. What am I thinking!

**A/N: Sorry it's short! See ya in a few weeks!**


	14. My Master Plan That Might Not Work

**Update: I know I said I was putting this on the back burner, but I've finally gotten my other story under control, so I'm back! Yays!**

**Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins**

**Wilted Flowers**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**My Master Plan That Might Not Work**

**Prim's POV**

Peeta's called in, and I wait. I wait, and I wait, and I wait. For forty-five minutes I wait and begin to doubt myself. What if my plan doesn't work? But I've learned to not stress. Stress only helps in my doubting myself, and doubt leads to second thoughts, and second thoughts leads to death, and oh I'm doing it again!

I need Peeta! I mean Rue, I mean, oh I don't know! I'm on the verge of having a breakdown. Okay, calm down Prim. You'll be fine. I take a deep breath and clench my hands together to keep myself from screaming. What I plan to do I've only done once before. I was scared to death but was very good at it. I just never tried it again, except with some butter knives in my room.

I'm called in and I stand up, so nervous I might slip on my own sweat. I open the door and arrive in the Training room. Rows and rows of swords and spears I've been itching to use more since we arrived. The Gamemakers are on a raised stage in the middle of the room and they seem on the verge of drunkenness.

I take a deep breath and walk over to the spears first. So many shapes and sizes, some bigger than me, others as small as my calf. Sharp as a needle, thin as my fingernail. I grab a few of my favorites, hat had caught my eye the first day of training. I stand in the middle of my room, take another deep breath, and close my eyes.

As I focus another side of me shows. I open my eyes and allow myself a small smile. I slowly stand up, raise my arms and proceed to throw the spears over and over into the target, moving my arms faster than I ever thought I could. As soon as one arm was done throwing, it was picking up another spear. I close my eyes and let it take over my body.

I feel myself running back to the swords flipping them around in my hands, and throwing them as well. Once the swords run out I open my eyes, and old Prim is back. All of the swords are on the target. I smile to myself and look at the Gamemakers.

They are frozen. Some have forks speared with food halfway in their mouths, others have wine glasses tilted toward their mouths, some trickling out and down their robes.

One of them clears their throat and stands up. "You may leave now, Miss Everdeen." He says. I smile and turn around, exiting with a small smile on face. What had I just done?


	15. How I Hate Waiting

**Sorry it took SOO long to update you all! I've been so busy with school and my SYOT and my computer had issues, but I'm back! Thanks for waiting!**

****Wilted Flowers

Chapter 15

How I Hate Waiting

Prim's POV

My whole, 'Ignore Peeta from now on,' thing crumpled right then and there. I decided that I would enjoy my time with Peeta now, and just let destiny do it's thing. It was easier then worrying about it all the time.

Walking out of the training room was harder then it was walking in. I was so nervous to perform, but I am even more nervous to find out my training score. You see, since our sessions are extremely private, the Gamemakers only allow a score, a number from one to twelve, ten being outstanding, and one being horrible, for the tributes to see, to get an idea of what their competition will be like. The Careers usually get in the eight to ten area, and the rest are just average.

I pace the floor in my quarters so nervous I might vomit. But I don't. I search for Peeta, but he's no where in sight, and I need his presence to calm me down. I'm a wreck. My hair's messy, my eyes are hollow, and I look very washed out. When Haymitch summons me for dinner he actually stops in the middle of his sentence and looks at me.

"You're a mess, Prim." he says simply. I just grimace at him, and follow him to the dining room, where Peeta, Effie, Cinna, and Portia are eating. I catch Peeta's eye and he smiles, making my heart flutter and slow down a bit. Just his presence calms me. I sit down and am served yet another huge platter of food. This time, marshmallows swimming in a sweet potato soup, with big chunks of ham and bacon, and sprinkled with cheese. I don't bother talking, even though I know which subject will come up.

After the soup is down, and I'm starting on my chocolate pie, Haymitch finally speaks up. "Alright, enough silence. How did you do today?" he says simply, without any small talk. Peeta sits down his mug of hot tea. "All I did was throw around weights, nothing really." he says. I smile at him. Haymitch nods, then turns to me. I just look at him. What was I going to say? 'I threw swords while I closed my eyes and every one of them landed in the center of the target?' Come on, get real. Who would believe that?

"I do," Haymitch says. I blink my eyes. Did I say that out loud? Haymitch and Cinna laugh, and I'm left sitting there with my fork still speared in my pie, my face blushing. I catch sight of Peeta, and he's laughing too. I don't even attempt to join in. I'm not insulted, of course, just embarrassed. I finish my pie in silence, and then go with everyone to the sitting room to see the scores. Peeta lags behind to stay with me and wraps his arm around my shoulders, giving me immediate warmth.

"So, Prim, you throw swords? You could've mentioned that," he says, faking hurt. I giggle. We all take our seats on the couch, I squeeze myself between Cinna and Peeta and lean back, preparing myself for the scores. Nobody talks as the lights go down and the screen comes on, flashing the seal of Panem. There are a few introductions, but soon the training scores come. Just a simple headshot, and a number. Simple, but vitally important.

The Careers get, like I said, in the eight to ten range. I'm surprised when I see my other fellow ally score an eight, a very good score for someone like her. I wait anxiously as Peeta's face comes up, and then the number nine. I clap his back and give him a hug, then I let go quickly, embarrassed for the second time tonight. I brace myself as I see my face, and then the number ten flashing underneath it.

The whole world goes black.

**A/N: Sorry if it's a bit confusing, it's just been a while! I will update more often now, thanks and please review!**


	16. Oh, The Careers Must Hate Me

**Update: Here's another chapter! Review please!**

**Wilted Flowers**

**Chapter 16**

**Oh, How the Careers Must Hate Me**

**Prim's POV**

I feel the warm, soft carpet against my back, and I feel fingers on my neck, and my wrist. Voice begin to make their way to my ears and I feel worried. What happened? All I remember was being so nervous about my training score, and then feeling surprised. So surprised that, in fact, I. . .I. . .I. . .fainted. I must've fainted from the shock. I thought for sure I would get at least a six. I never in my right mind thought I would get a ten.

I try to make myself wake up, or open my eyes, or make a noise, or something, but a heavy object seems to be weighing me down. I struggle against the heaviness, and eventually get my eyes to open up. I do, and am greeted with another set of eyes, a big pair, with deep blue irises like the oceans.

Peeta.

He looks at me and smiles. "Hey," he says. So simple, but full of meaning for me. I hear scurries, and a lot of footsteps then am greeted by Haymitch, Effie, Cinna, and Portia. They all sigh in relief and help me sit up. I do, and while I feel a little weak, I'm glad to be okay. Obviously the others don't agree. They insist that I must go to the infirmary and get tested for any injuries to my brain or spinal cord from falling so fast and so hard. Apparently I stood up in shock, then fainted almost immediately after that, resulting in only a minor headache afterword.

I am whisked to a part of the training center I never knew existed and am hooked up to all sorts of machines and monitors, and tons of doctors come and go, assessing what the previous doctor already assessed.

"We're just getting opinions, Prim," Haymitch had said after about two hours of just sitting while doctors poked me with needles and gave me multiple shots in the arm. I was going to have bruises. Definitely.

Right now I was lying in bed, resting off some medication, when Peeta came in. He sat down on my bed, and stroked my forehead, making me shiver in pleasure. He was so perfect for me. In the back of my mind, I did think about the inevitable, it coming down to just us two in the Games, but I try not to think about it.

"So," Peeta said. "How're you liking your new room?" I laugh, causing shooting pain through my arm. Peeta notices and attempts to call in the doctors, but I stop him.

"No, I don't want more needles," I say, getting sleepy. Peeta laughs. "Yes, you do. They give you strength. The doctors, they're doing everything they can to keep your strength up, so you can still go to the Games. The more pain, the more strength," he says. Is that true? Does he really want me cheating in the Games? I can tell in his eyes he doesn't see it that way.

I sigh, and he calls in the doctors, who administer more steroids. After they have left I turn to Peeta again. "But, what if they find out?" I say, gesturing to the drug now dripping into my arm, making the the pain go away. Peeta thinks about this for a moment.

"They won't. You're under doctor's orders." he says. I trust that he's right. I lean my head back. All of a sudden Peeta starts laughing. I eye him. This is no time for laughing.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing," he says.

"What?" I persist. What was making him laugh so hard.

Finally he answers my question.

"I was just thinking," he says. I gesture for him to continue. "The Careers, if they knew, would be pissed right now. I mean really pissed, right now. They would hate you," he says. He starts to laugh again.

This time I laugh with him.

**A/N: I liked that chapter, if I do say so myself. I would like to know if you do too, so please review. Please review. Thanks ya so much!**


	17. It's Caesar Flickerman! Yay  ?

**Update: Here is another installment of Wilted Flowers! Thanks for the reviews and please keep them coming! **

**Disclaimer: Not me, sadly. . . .**

**Wilted Flowers**

**Chapter 17**

**It's Caesar Flickerman! Yay. . . .?**

**Prim's POV**

"Are you sure people won't be confused?" I ask Cinna. I'm in the Remake Center again, my nonexistent injury healed. While I was a bit slow in thought, I was stronger than ever in movements and strengths. I could lift heavier objects, run farther distances, it was great. Peeta even seemed a bit jealous, although he'll never admit it.

Today's the day of my interview, and I'm shaking from head to toe, not because of the interview, but because tomorrow is the day of the Games. Cinna pats my head and reassures me I'll be a huge hit. I agree with him, not sure if he realizes my discomfort and is trying to hide the fact that I'll be dead in two days tops, or if he really is just another clueless Capitol citizen counting down the minutes until the gong rings out and all hell breaks loose, although I'd never believe Cinna was like that in a million years.

As Cinna double checks the makeup and my hair he gives slight nod, mostly for himself, and then invites me to the plush velvet couches where we had our first lunch together. I sit down and take a deep breath. I wait for Cinna to say something, anything, but nothing comes out of his mouth. About a half hour goes by, and then we're called to get ready to go onstage for the interviews. I've already been through prep with Effie and Haymitch, and I'm supposed to appear innocent and charming, which they say I already am, so it shouldn't be much work.

Cinna has to leave to go sit in the audience, so I'm left waiting with a Capitol attendant to go up the stairs and take my seat onstage in front of the whole nation of Panem. I start to shiver. The Capitol attendant asks if I am okay, like she cares, but I nod my head yes anyway. Too soon, I'm ordered onto the stairs and then march single-filed onto the stage, appearing right in front of Peeta somehow.

I try to catch his eyes, but he seems to be intentionally ignoring me. What's his problem? I take my seat and also take a deep breath and try to calm my nerves and overactive heart. Caesar Flickerman, the annual Hunger Games interviewer-type person, walks onstage in his classic midnight blue suit with flickering lights. He usually dyes his eyelids, lips, and hair a different color every year, something I thought was hilarious when I was six or seven and I saw him in pink and purple.

This year he's dyed his hair, eyelids, and lips all in the same hue of violet. I almost start giggling, because he looks so ridiculous. I don't though, because that would draw unwanted attention. He gets the audience going with a couple of jokes and then the interviews begin.

Only a few really stick themselves into my mind. The huge boy from Two, and the cunning, spy-like one from Five. Of course I listen to Rue, and attempt to not listen to the boy from District One, who's going on and on about something I don't even know.

Too soon, they are calling my name. "Primrose Everdeen," just like at the reaping. I take a deep breath, pace myself, and walk up the Caesar and shake his outstretched hand. He smiles and me and offers me the seat. I gratefully sit down, afraid I'm going to fall.

"So," Caesar begins, "Tell us about your outfit today, I thought you were done with coal miner's outfits," he says. I giggle, which makes the audience laugh a little too. So far, so good. I look at Caesar. "This actually isn't a coal miner's outfit, Caesar," I say, faking mysteriousness. The audience gives a good laugh, a true one. Caesar raises an eyebrow, perplexed.

"Why ever not, Miss Everdeen?" he asks. I smile and stand up, pressing the hidden button Cinna had instructed me to push. I could hear the gasps as the coal miner's outfit appeared to be burning into tinier bits of fabric and metal, until all that remained was fire itself. Of course, it was actual fire, just a black bodysuit mimicking the flames.

I sit down and smile at Caesar, who's shocked. He touches the fine leather and then laughs as well. He's about to ask another question, but my three minute buzzer goes off, and I'm shaking hands with him again, and trying to back to my seat.

After a lot of hugs and handshakes and caresses, I finally make it back to my seat. Peeta catches my eye and winks before going to Caesar. He, of course, wins over the crowd in seconds, and plunges right into the interview.

But then Caesar asks a question I don't want to hear the answer to. "So, Peeta, tell me, what's it been like these past few days with Prim?" Caesar asks quietly. The audience hushes as well, and Peeta swallows.

"It's been amazing, Caesar, she's just so caring and kind and sweet, the perfect little girl. I'll be very. . ." he trails off, not finishing.

Then it hits me. Amidst the chaos of the interview and the excitement, I forgot all about the actual Games. But now it all comes flooding back to me, along with a new piece of information. Peeta believes I'm going to die in the arena. He believed it all along. And I knew I shouldn't trust him. But I let a crush get in the way. And now that crush is going to end my life.

**A/N: Hope that was good! Yes, it's probably my longest one, but please review! Thanks!**


	18. Another Awkward Moment

**Update: Soooooooo sorry it's been sooo long! I'v been really busy with my SYOTs, and school! But now that it's Spring Break, I'm going to write some more of Wilted Flowers! Let the Games begin!**

**Wilted Flowers**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Another Awkward Moment**

**Prim's POV  
><strong>

It's time and I'm so not ready. Cinna tries to calm me down, but I keep pacing around the Launch Room, murmuring to myself. "I can't believe I let him get in the way," I say. Cinna grabs my shoulders and turns me around. I avoid looking into his eyes, because I don't want to see the pain. I've already have been reduced to tears by the prep team, and Effie, and my face is stained red. I can't afford to lose anymore fluids. Because I do not want to die of dehydration. That's the worst way to go. At least, that's what I've heard. Cinna lifts my chin, though, and forces me to look into his brown eyes. But I don't see any pain, no sadness or sorrow. Just determination.

I've always admired Cinna for that, for his determination. He doesn't say anything and neither do I. Then he pulls me into a hug so full of emotion and start crying then and there. Again. Cinna strokes my hair, and let's me cry. After a few minutes of crying, I pull away, and wipe my eyes. I look up at him. "I'm sorry," I say. "That was uncalled for," Cinna shakes his head.

"No it wasn't," he says simply. I just nod and sit down on the couch. Cinna sits next me and just holds my hand. Then a pleasant female voice, that I'm pretty sure is fake, is announcing for the tributes to ready themselves and enter the tubes. My heart starts racing, and my palms get sweaty. I look at Cinna, anxiety coursing through my veins. He puts his hands on my shoulders.

"You can do it," he says. No, I can't. He knows it too. But I just nod, and look down. Cinna kisses my forehead, and then I walk slowly towards the metal plate. I grasp his hand once more, and he looks into my eyes. I think I see a hint of sorrow in his eyes, but I can't tell. And it's too late, because the glass is lowering around me. I start breathing faster, and for a moment I want Peeta. But I let him go. Then I'm rising, and I catch one last glimpse of Cinna, and then I'm in the arena.

The outfit that I was dressed in was sturdy. A thick black jumpsuit, snow boots, a furry jacket that's thin but holds in body heat. And a pair of thin gloves. And now I know why I'm dressed so warmly. The arena is a barren wasteland, covering in a blanket of hard-packed snow. I'm already shivering, and I can tell some of the other tributes are too. I can see my breath, and my feet are already freezing. The Cornucopia sits in the middle of the plain. On one side of the arena is mountains, the other, woods. I don't look for Peeta, although I think he's looking for me, but I can't tell. All I'm focused on is the bright blue pack closest to me, and some sort of knife that's sitting right next to it.

I'm a fast runner. I may be small, but my legs can carry me far, if I try. I wait for the seconds to tick away, and when the gong goes off I sprint in towards the pack and retrieve it and the knife. But as I turn to go back to the woods I'm blocked by a monstrous female Career, who's intent is to kill me. She grabs for me, but I manage to duck underneath her. She grabs onto my arm, and I instinctively pull away, but something pops and my shoulders are in terrible pain. I see blinding lights and I struggle to stab the girl with my knife, but she somehow lets go, and I fall to the ground. I hear a scream, and then I feel strong, muscly arms picking me up and running away.

I try to jump out of the arms, but my shoulder hurts so bad, it's all I can do to kick my legs. My carrier doesn't make any noise. Then he or she stops running and gently sits me down on the ground. I try to open my eyes, but it's like they're clamped shut. The person swiftly removes the pack from my back, and takes the knife out of my hand.

No! NO! That's my weapon! Mine! I hear another set of feet and I swear to myself that the Careers have captured me, and are devising a way to kill right now. Only then I hear a voice, and it's not a Career's. It's Peeta. He sounds scared, anxious.

"Rue! I need your help," he says. Rue? What is she doing here? Why is she with us. And then I remember. We all three allied. But now I wished I hadn't. Because there is no way I can kill Rue. I can definitely kill Peeta if I had a mind to, because frankly, he's not on my list of good guys in this arena. But I don't have the energy to tell him that right now. I hear scuffling, and then soft, small hands grab onto my arm, and another warm hand grabs my hand, and they both yank. I hear another pop and then my eyes fly open in pain. I'm about to let out a scream, when two pairs of hands clamp my mouth shut. I just manage to moan, and tears fall from my eyes. I see Peeta's blond hair, and Rue's black. The trees above me are coated in beautiful ice crystals, and a very cold wind shakes the leaves, sending minuscule ice bits raining down on us.

Slowly, Peeta and Rue remove their hands. My shoulder still hurts, but not as bad. I see that Peeta and Rue have long cuts down their arms, and I can't help but worrying about infection. I sit up.

"I can fix those for you," I say. Rue and Peeta look at each other, and laugh. I glare at both of them. How rude. I grab my knife and pack and then start tromping on the frozen ground. I hear them catch up with me easily. Rue comes to stand beside me.

"Hey," she says. I ignore her. I hear screams, and whip around. Peeta's right next to me. "Keep walking, Prim." he says gruffly. I know the bloodbath must be going on, but hearing it makes it all the more real. I turn around and do keep walking. Rue taps my shoulder. I look at her. "So, you can fix our cuts?" she asks brightly. I smile, my anger washing away.

"Yeah. I just have to find the right herbs to make the medicines," I say. Rue giggles. I do too. I look behind and Peeta has his knife in his hand. He smiles at me. I just turn back around. I look at Rue.

"Did you get anything from the Cornucopia?" I ask. In answer, she pulls around a small pouch. She looks down as if ashamed. "It's not much," she says. I laugh. "You were brave to go in there," I say. She smiles. "Peeta has one, too," she says. I just nod. Eventually we all have to stop walking because we're getting cold. We all sit down next a big maple that offers some protection from the wind. I plop down next to Rue and Peeta sits across from us. I avoid his gaze. I throw my pack in front of me.

"I guess I'll go first," I say. I unzip the pack and pull out two pairs of gloves, sunglasses, two packs of beef strips, some water, and matches. And a blanket. I spread out the contents for the others to see. Rue's eyes widen when she sees the sunglasses.

"Oh, thank goodness for these!" she says, holding them up, examining them. I'm confused. They're just sunglasses. "What's so great about sunglasses?" I ask. Rue looks at me, and giggles. What? "These aren't sunglasses! They're night glasses," she says. My face lights up.

"Really? Cool!" I say. Rue unpacks next. Her small pouch holds a slingshot, a water skin, a bottle of iodine, and a pair of gloves. She slips on the gloves, and plays with the slingshot, happy to have one. Peeta hasn't said anything, but he looks satisfied with the supplies so far. His pack contains two packs of dried fruit, a pack of crackers, a first aid kit, a knife, a pair of gloves, a bottle of water, some matches, wire, night glasses, a blanket, and a bottle of something that I don't recognize.

"Must be medicine," he says, pulling on the gloves. We pack up the contents, except for the pack of dried fruit, in which we each eat a small amount. Then we spread out the blankets, and Peeta offers to take the first watch. We're cleverly concealed behind some brush and bushes, but you can never be too safe. I cuddle up next to Rue, and fall asleep.

**A/N: It may be a bit rusty, but it was still fun to write! Please review? It would make me very happy! :)**


End file.
